Mercenary's Birth: An angel with broken wings
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: As a very perculiar Crossbreed is made Orphan, He goes out to seek revenge against the man responcible... But... will his quest for revenge, lead him to something out of his lieague? and if so... will he survive the horrors between the crossfire of 2 side
1. The Beginnig

"Mercenary's Birth"  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm. well. I don't own Sonic or any of their characters,  
  
Authors Note: On a RPG site I went to. I had to make up 4 characters, and so I came up with the following, though I'm not sure if the Sonic characters like Sonic or Tails Or even Bunnie will be in here, they might though.  
  
11-18-03 - I rewrote the whole story, in order to give further Details of Red's Past, and Circuit's.

* * *

A shadow ran through the trees of the Mobian Jungle, he was panting heavily, & his clothes seemed dirty. He had apparently been running for some time now, carrying what looked like a bundle of clothes. The only things visible at this point were the eyes, only the eyes, red as flame. The shadow moved stealthily through the jungle, he kept looking back every few seconds while running, though his running soon turned into walking, & eventually a slow limp, until it seems he finally decided he had enough. He stopped under an opening in the trees, witch let in some sunlight.  
  
You could now see that he was a hedgehog, a dark red one. He had some minor lacerations in his arms from all the thorns; his face & arms were full of scars. He placed the baby down on the floor, tired, & beaten. He took one look at his leg & realized that he had been shot, he looked around the jungle floor in search of some herbs he could use to heal himself, he was lucky though that the bleeding had stopped, but he had to mend this soon or he would surely die of infection. Whatever was following him had surely caught up to him by now, how long had he been running?  
  
He thought about this for a while & finally decided to drop it, it wouldn't really matter in a few minutes anyway & he knew that all too well. He then took his child, & placed him behind a tree, he stared at the little creature with tears in his eyes, knowing this would be the last time he would ever see his baby.  
  
"Be brave little one. it will all be all right." the man said. he took a belt he had crossing his chest & unbelted it, it now showed it was actually an exaggeratedly large sword & Sheath, he placed it next to the child and stood. The child though was asleep, he opened his eyes slowly, smiled & cooed at the sight of his father, the father closed his eyes & took out a pair of daggers.  
  
A few moments passed before he stood. He then walked away from the tree, & his child, cracking his neck as he stepped away. He turned towards the path he came from & stood his guard against anything that came his way. Mechanical movements could be heard in the distance, getting louder & louder, slowly approaching. Suddenly, the mechanical sounds stopped, replaced by some low volume whirring noise that the man new all to well.  
  
The hedgehog stood there nervous trying to spot where the machine of death was with both daggers in each hand. He started sweating & shaking, his eyes were shifting left & right & up & down, he couldn't take the stress anymore. Suddenly the hedgehog began glowing, brightly, his muscles then jolted as he grew five times bigger, Sharp claws emerged as his teeth became sharper, the father of the small child now became a large beast, his eyes glowed brightly, a crimson red color, and the daggers transformed into large short swords. 3 SWAT-bots came out of the bushes as the demon back- handed all three. The demon growled loudly through the Mobian jungle as he sliced another 2 bots to pieces.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out in the distance, the demon turned to it as he saw it come out of the brush, it incinerated everything in its path. The demon growled loudly at it as the shot reached inside his own mouth, destroying his skull & part of his shoulders, The body fell limp as eight robots approached, SWAT-bots. One of them took some pictures with his bifocal lens, as the demon transformed to normal, and became the hedgehog he once was. Bots took pictures on their bifocal lenses, & left. Followed by the rest. The baby only slept soundly not knowing what had just happened.  
  
It wasn't until later that afternoon that he started crying that he caught the attention of another hedgehog, brown. He was next to a pile of stocked wood and an axe, it looked like he was cutting a tree into quarters to save some wood, but he was eating his lunch, since he had been working all morning, he came from a family that wasn't rich, but wasn't poor either, the family was that of three, husband wife & child. He was eating a Tuna sandwich when suddenly he heard a child crying in the distance, at first he didn't believe it, so he stood to listen better.  
  
"What... is that??" the hedgehog said as he listened. Once he verified it., he ran as fast as he could over to the origin of the cries, as he cleared some bushes, he saw the dead body of a hedgehog on the floor, to his right, he saw the baby as it cried.  
  
He quickly ran towards it. He opened the cloths it had on and noticed that it was a red hedgehog, it looked kind of like an Echidna but had the characteristics of a Hedgehog, he quickly ignored this, took the baby, he looked around, ignoring the decapitated dead body, or at least trying to, as he noticed the weapons. He took the daggers, and tried to pick the sword up, but soon failed as it was too heavy.  
  
"No wonder this poor fool lost his life... this weapon is useless... unless its a family emblem or something..." The hedgehog said to himself as he looked at the blade more carefully and saw the name "Russell "RED" Packard" carved on the side of the blade. The brown hedgehog looked around the area one last time, and finally decided to run back towards his house. He soon saw that the baby had stopped crying in his arms and fell asleep again. As the hedgehog came home, his wife and a small child ran out the door and came up to the brown hedgehog.  
  
"What happened to the fire wood Jack?" The wife said. "How will we cook dinner?"  
  
"You will not believe what I found in the jungle Marian!" Jack said as he held the child in his arms, he uncovered the face & Marian was instantly shocked  
  
"Oh my god Jack, Where did you find him!?!" Marian asked. "Do you know where the parents are?" the baby was by now, tugging at Jack's coat. Jack only lowered his head, and Marian got the picture. "I found him next to a tree with what appeared to be his father a few feet away" Jack said, "He had died instantly, and he had been there for a while from what I could tell..."  
  
"How did this person die?" Marian asked as she took the baby in her arms.  
  
"He.... he.... was unrecognizable..." Jack said. Marian only looked at the child & saw he had fallen asleep, then, Marian then turned towards her son, who was tugging at her husband's coat as well.  
  
"Philip! Leave your father alone and go get me the blanket from my bed, its folded-the green one, quickly!" Philip then let go of his fathers coat and did as he was told, a few seconds later he came out with the blanket. Marian placed the cloth away & replaced it with a clean blanket. The scene now changed to the family, standing in a tight circle, just outside their home. They all then walked inside, ready to nurse for the poor orphan child.  
  
"Do you know what were going to call him?" Jack asked  
  
"Were keeping him?!" Marian asked  
  
"Of course... he's all alone... and i found no ID whatsoever on the body..." Jack replied. "So what will we call him?"  
  
"I don't know what we can call him." Marian answered as she stood there.  
  
"We will call him Russell... Red for short..." Jack continued, remembering the large Buster-sword "Well... Red it is then... anyway... I will go take care of his father... and ill see if I can bring back wood while I'm at it... " Jack said as he turned but soon stopped, and turned around to face his wife again. "I think the father was a Freedom Fighter..." Jack said. "Oh...No... Do you think Robotnik is thinking of taking over the Jungle?" Marian asked nervously.  
  
"There's nothing here for him, what would he want?"  
  
"I don't know... Ill go do what I've said id do, in the meantime, wait here and see what you can do for him." Jack said as he ran back into the Jungle.  
  
7 Years Later.  
  
"Come on Red you can do it..." Jack said as a young seven-year-old Red tried to lift the heavy sword, Jack couldn't even lift it off the ground, though Red wield it as lightly as one would use a butter knife. Red spun the sword and then made a direct vertical swing down, Stopping inches from the ground. He then swung his arm around, slashing at a direct horizontal slice.  
  
"Very good, your getting better." Jack said as he stepped forward, showing him a move with his much smaller Sword.  
  
"Dad? why does my Sword say, Russell "Red" Packard on it?" Red asked as his father froze, he couldn't tell him, he didn't have the heart to do it. How do you explain the fact that your not the real father to your own son, who didn't even have the slightest idea.  
  
"Ill tell you when your older son..." Jack replied as he looked at him.  
  
"I recognize the first 2 names, but the last one is weird..." Red said as he stared at the carvings.  
  
"That's your last name..." Jack answered sadly. "Naaa, my name is Russell Hedgehog dad!" Red said with a smile.  
  
"Ill explain when your older Red, now lets get back to your lesson." Jack said as he brought his blade back up again. "See now you have to know how to block, vertical, direct, and horizontal attacks, You block a vertical attack by placing the Sword above you, like this." Jack said as he bent his knees a bit and placed the sword above his head. "If the attack is too strong, place the blade like this, and hold the other end with your hand, so you don't cut it." Jack said as Red followed his instructions.  
  
"Yay I'm doing it daddy I'm doing it!!" Red yelled in happiness.  
  
"Alright now a vertical attack, With your blade being so big, you can actually disarm your opponent with one swing, by either destroying the enemy's blade, or throwing it aside, for now lets practice blocking, start by simply blocking to the left or right, depending on witch side your being attacked, then push your enemy's sword away hard, sliding the blade down to the upper body area. That's my technique, and it works, most of the time anyway." Jack said as Red followed.  
  
"Dad? what about a stabbing motion?" Red asked cutely.  
  
"Well you swing the blade in front of you, pushing the blade away from you, and then you bring your blade back to strike before the enemy has a chance to recover, watch try to stab me, but not too hard, do it slow." Jack said as red pushed his blade directly at Jacks stomach, Jack swung his sword in front of him like a color guard riffle, directing his blade to the side, and swinging the blade completely around his body as red continued coming forward, Red then lost grip of his blade and Jack swing his towards Reds head in slow motion, he stopped as he pointed at Reds sword.  
  
"Wow... COOOOL!!! can I try that dad?!? can I!? can I?" Red asked. "Not now son im tire--" Jack said before he was interrupted.  
  
"DAD!" Phillip yelled, he was now much older. 14 to be precise. He had a pair of blue jeans, a black vest and Boots. "Come here son, I'm just giving Russell his lessons." Jack said as Philip approached.  
  
"I finished my chores, like you told me. Can me and Red go to the waterfall to swim?" Philip asked as red turned to see him and lit up.  
  
"YEAH can we dad Can we?" Red asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure... go on ahead" Jack answered with a chuckle. "But don't be late for supper or your mother is going to get very upset."  
  
"Yeeees Daaad!!" Red and Philip said in unison. as they ran off into the bushes. "Cant catch me!" Philip yelled as red began running faster and faster, though he still couldn't catch up to his brother, and began getting tired. Red began getting angry by now.  
  
"Heeeeey! that's no fair!" Red said as his eyes glowed a crimson red for a few seconds, though the feeling soon subsided. red was surprised by this and walked the rest of the way.  
  
"What happened..." Red asked himself as he walked, he soon shook it off and began running again.  
  
"What took you so long?" Philip asked teasingly as red got there, and began taking his clothes off. He didn't really worry about being seen without clothes since his fur was thick, so he ignored it, but he did like having clothes on anyway for some reason.  
  
"I don't know... I felt weird..." Red said as he shook it off and jumped in the water.  
  
"You just got mad because I beat you..." Philip said with a smirk as he splashed water at Red, red splashed water back, and a water fight began between the two.  
  
10 Years Later... A red Hedgehog with very large Quills could be seen running through the Mobian jungle, he had a pair of baggy pants, and a black vest with black boots, plus a gun holster on his hip. 2 twin daggers were sheathed on his back, and the large sword was also on his back, being held there by the sheath that his real father wore the day he died.  
  
Red had gone out to get some firewood, every week he did the same chore, mainly because he was the fastest in gathering firewood, and the strongest to chop it.  
  
"Hmm. why is it that I'm always the one that gets the fire wood." Red said. "Red do this Red do that. man I wish there was a faster way to carry all this." Red said this as he sat down, he remembered the talk he had with his father and mother the previous week.  
  
FLASHBACK "W-w-WHat do you mean I'm not your real son!?!? " Red yelled as he sat on the kitchen table, he had heard the story of how he was found.  
  
"Its true, we found you seventeen years ago in the jungle, next to your dead father, " Jack said as he stared at the ground.  
  
"This cant be... this is a lie, you just want me to leave!" Red yelled.  
  
"THATS NOT TRUE!" Jack yelled. "We love you with all our hearts, we didn't tell you before because you weren't ready! Want proof? Look at your Sword, we named you after your father, the only difference is the last name!"  
  
Red then stood up and ran out of the house.  
  
"RED!!" Jack yelled as Marian held her husbands arm back. "Let him go... he needs time." Red ran through the Jungle aimlessly now, though something strange happened as he ran, he began to see a red light on the ground, something was illuminating his path, and he felt that same feeling he felt ten years ago, as he ran, he noticed he was in the forbidden part of the Jungle, though Red didn't care at this point. As he ran, he suddenly bumped into a gravestone and tripped, As he looked up, he read what the stone said and was shocked.  
  
"HERE LIES RUSSEL "RED" PACKARD" BORN 12- 24 -3028 -- DIED 09-13-3053  
  
"Dad?!" Red said as he sat there staring at the grave, he ran a hand over it, clearing the dust and dry mud. Red sat there for countless hours just staring, as a shadow emerged from behind him.  
  
"This is where I found him, and over there is where I found you..." Jack said as he leaned down to Red's side. "Listen... I may not be your biological father, but in my eyes, you are still my son, and to tell you the truth, you have, and always will be a blessing for us..." Red sat there eyes closed not really knowing what to say or do, he simply turned to see his father and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Your still my father... you always will be." Red said as Jack returned the hug. Red then let Jack go and stood up. "Thank you for taking me in when I was little" Red said as he looked towards the ground  
  
"I would do it again if it was up to me." Jack said as he stood there staring at Red. "You make me proud Red, I just wanted to let you know, Marian and I are proud of you, and we always will be..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Far off some mechanical noises were coming from the shadows, a squad of SWAT-bots had emerged near a house, in the Mobian jungle, and they then began to close in on their prey. Red continued walking, and day-dreaming, wood carried in hand, Red now felt some sort of attachment to that sword, especially after the revelations of his past. As Red walked, he was awakened from his daydreams as he heard a scream coming from his home. He immediately began sprinting. His sword unsheathed and ready for an attack, he remembered how his adoptive father had taught him how to use it in attacks & defense as well, he had also taught him how to shoot, but all he wanted now was to know his family was all right and that nothing wrong had happened, unfortunately, this was not true. He stopped in front of his house & saw to his horror that his family was gone, A few robots lay dead or destroyed near the house but that was it!  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Red shuttered in fear as he came in; he had a grim look on his face, half of his house was destroyed, He ran back out, knowing the robots would not be able to lift off inside the thick jungle, he followed the tracks, he soon saw the robots, & sliced one directly in half, he continued running, hoping he would be able to catch up to the robots holding his family captive, he saw another bot, but this one turned around, he jumped in mid air while spinning like a top, he landed directly in front of the bot slicing him horizontally in half.  
  
"MOTHER, FATHER!!" Red yelled as he continued running, suddenly he saw it, the bots, his family was being carried by 3 bots, He was about to reach them when suddenly, they took off, Red tripped, and fell on the dirt, he had reached the end of that part of the jungle, he saw his family yelling after him, slowly getting farther & farther away from the ground.  
  
"FATHER, MOTHER,!!" Red yelled in tears as he saw their shocked faces heading toward Mobotropolis, or Robotropolis as it was now called, he then lost control of his mind & his body. He then turned around & suddenly he started glowing, His eyes turned a crimson red, He ran toward the first bot, which was headed strait for him, he raised his hand & a short but powerful green energy beam went straight at the bots head, which easily melted & incinerated off. He then slashed at it like there was no tomorrow with his sword. the robot exploded sending shrapnel everywhere, though for some reason, it didn't affect Red.  
  
The sky suddenly began thundering as it began to rain, as it always did in that part of the jungle. He heard the noise of water drops falling onto the moss covered ground & dried leaves, he heard the birds, cawing & singing far off, the noise of the wind in the trees, & the sound of the now destroyed bot, which was sizzling.  
  
"W-where.... a-am. I." Red said as he dropped on the floor, the last thing he saw was a guy with pointy ears & a tail kneeling next to him, then everything went black & he was unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Robotnik saw that a large amount of Bots were destroyed in the Jungle area. he turned to see what looked like a Roboticized brown Hedgehog, 3 of them in fact.  
  
"What happened to my robots!" Robotnik echoed as he studied the Video transmissions from all the bots, He saw Jack destroy one, he then switched to Philip being captured, and ignored it, he found the one with Marian being captured and ignored it, he found Jacks and did the same, he then activated 4 camera windows set at the same time, He saw one lone transmission, and then saw the next one turn around, Robotnik saw a fast moving object and the bot went dead.  
  
"Computer, clear the image and replay in slow motion!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"CONFIRMED!" the PC uttered as Robotnik lay eyes on Red destroying his Robots.  
  
"Why does he look so familiar..." Robotnik said as he saw Red's blade slice the bot in half.  
  
"THE SWORD, Computer, Replay last 4 Scenes, and zoom in close to the blade." Robotnik ordered as the PC zoomed into the blade, as the image cleared, the name Russell "Red" Packard lit up.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE... HE CANT BE ALIVE!!" Robotnik yelled in anger.  
  
"He must still have my Chips!" COMPUTER... Activate program Circuit 010 through 100 now!!" Robotnik yelled as the computer began loading updates to go through with the order.  
  
Meanwhile back with Red.  
  
When he woke up, he saw it was now morning, he was now next to what appeared to be a fox, he saw it putting wood on the fire, & cooking a large bird on a stick, the fox then noticed & looked at the hedgehog with a smile, but didn't turn to face him.  
  
"Hi" the fox said. "It seemed you needed some rest after that light show you gave that SWAT-bot back there." The Fox said.  
  
"Who are you?" Red said, ignoring the last comment.  
  
"The names Mackenzie, just Mackenzie Fox, that's all I know " Mackenzie said. "Call me Mac for short though."  
  
"What light show were you talking about" Red said as he stood up. "What do you mean  
  
"what light show", you totally killed that bot in a few seconds by shooting a green light at him which melted its head off, then you slashed him with your sword like, anything I've ever seen!" Mac said excitedly. Red was now slightly annoyed.  
  
"How old are you?" Red asked.  
  
"Why, I'm only, around 15" Mac answered. "By the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Me.?" Red asked, he then remembered what his parents called him, and his heart simply sank as he remembered what had happened earlier. "My name is. Red, just Red." Red then walked around the fire & wondered what he was going to do.  
  
"Where are you from anyw--" Red stopped as he looked closer at Mac, he saw he had a green piece of glass connected to a round oval shaped piece of metal stuck to the side of his head, his left arm was a robots arm, & so were both his legs!! Red instantly stepped back.  
  
"WOAH. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Red asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was in Robotropolis, and I was inside this green tube...called...theee... roboticizer, but then I broke the glass, and. that's all I remember. Up till I found you." Mac said. Red instantly felt sorry for the fox.  
  
"I'm sorry." Red said. Mac just shook his head with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. These things are the best things that has ever happened to me. I'm stronger, faster, and have pinpoint accuracy with my arm." Mac said as his metallic hand retracted into his arm, he then pointed what was now the barrel at a tree & literally blew it to splinters. his hand then locked back into place. "The best part of it is that this metal, its waterproof, so I can swim like anyone, and the metal is light, and at the same time durable & strong."  
  
Red looked at Mac now more clearly, he decided he wasn't going to sit around anymore.  
  
"I need to move, my family is probably roboticized by now. My father. Told me about what happened to people when they were roboticized" Red said, "you turn into a slave. right?".  
  
"There is more to it than that. anyway, I was gonna ask you. Let me go with you. I could be of great help!" Mac insisted. "Fine..." Red said as he sat back down. "Lets eat first" Red said as both the fox and Red had breakfast. Red wasn't really in an eating mood but knew he would regret it if he didn't eat. Eventually both Mac and red now well rested and full of food, stood and got ready to leave. Red just kept walking & Signaled the fox to follow, he joined him & both headed out of the Jungle. Mac kept talking the whole way, until the jungle was once again quiet. though it was strange, the jungle was in fact TOO quiet. Suddenly a large black SWAT-bot, appeared out of nowhere & stomped on the active fire that had just barely gone out, he checked his surroundings & turned towards the direction Red and Mac headed off to, and flew off into the same direction.

* * *

This story I think has great Promise. Did you enjoy it? AWW don't worry. the sonic Chars will soon join us. just not the way you'd expect ANYWAY, Please review CH.2 currently being typed. I just hope it doesn't take a long time. cause this will get interesting. Wont it Arion Prower? 


	2. The Brewing Storm

"Meet Jader"  
  
Disclaimer: Red and Mac are copyright of INSOMNIAC, Jader is copyright of JaDeR. Sonic, Tails, and all other Sonic the Hedgehog related Characters are Copyright of Sega/Sonic Team.  
  
Authors Note: Hmm. Arion Prower did this chapter, tho some Sega sonic characters might not come along until later, don't feel sad, they will come soon.  
  
11-19-03- REWRITTEN STORY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Red and Mac walked through the Mobian plains now, not really knowing where to go, Red mostly kept to himself as they walked on, Mac could see something was wrong with him. It hadn't been that long before he freed himself from being fully Roboticized. He wondered why Russell was so melancholy, so... sad... depressed. Anyone watching him, no matter what mood they are in, would grow weak with sadness. Though, as Mac wondered what was amiss, he dared not ask.  
  
As for Red, he constantly thought of his family, blaming himself for failing them, for not being there. He had just discovered that he was adopted, that his real father had saved his life before he died, and just as he was beginning to appreciate his family a bit more... they were taken from him, stolen. Red wondered the meaning of happiness now, he wondered whether it was worth living after loosing so much, he wondered whether he would feel this pain again... though he didn't know, he would... and in the near future as well.  
  
How could I fail them... what kind of person am I? I'm a fucking disgrace! Red thought to himself as he walked on. It had been 3 days since Mac & Red first met, Mac Fox, as he called himself. He knew he had a last name, but he simply didn't remember, the roboticizer had erased most of his memories, Red felt sympathy for the guy and decided to keep him around... so Mac stayed with the last name 'Fox' for now. They both walked on, into the horizon, for they did not know where they were going, Reds stepfather had always traveled alone, Red had never left the Mobian Jungle until now, He tried to remember the route his father took when he left... but he had already passed that area... he was now lost.  
  
The winds suddenly picked up through the hills and mountains. A few scattered trees that were in the area released their brown leaves, for fall was on its way or already here... Red simply, didn't know. Red suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky, he thought he had heard something, yet nothing was there, he looked closer and began looking around but still did not find anything.  
  
"What's wrong, Red?" Mac asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Red responded a bit harshly. Mac stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up again.  
  
"Something happened to you didn't it?" Mac asked. "I heard you cry last night as you slept..." Mac said. Red then turned to him.  
  
"What do you care!!" Red yelled. "Its none of your business!" Red yelled again as his eyes got red, sign that tears were beginning to swell up. He turned from Mac and looked around. Mac outstretched his arm slightly toward Red, though he soon decided it be best to leave him be.  
  
"Why are you following me anyway?" Red asked.  
  
"I have no one, nowhere to go, and no memory, except a green glass, a few blurry images, and smoke." Mac said as he stood there. "I don't even remember my real last name..." a few moments passed before pity formed inside Red's heart again, though Red only shook his head, and looked around. He saw it was late, and they would need a place to rest soon. They continued walking for a while, both completely silent, until they reached a small patch of forest, Red studied the trees and saw that they werent like the trees in the mobian Jungle, they were seen in the Jungle, but they had a different color to them.  
  
"We seem to be pretty far from the Mobian Jungle..." Red said out loud as he studied the area a bit more closely. "I'd say a hundred miles" Red said as he walked into the small forest.  
  
As they went on, Red sniffed something in the air that refreshed him. A river ran nearby, Red went on into the forest, followed by Mac, the noise of the river getting louder. finally Red crossed a few bushes and found a small beach area. "We will camp here tonight..." Red said as he sat down. "Ill make a fire..." Mac said as he walked off, looking for fire wood. Red though didn't even check if the coast was clear, and began to shed tears as he remembered his parents. His ears folded as he cried silently.  
  
"I failed them... I cant believe I failed them... I don't deserve to live..." Red said to himself as he sat there, he saw his partial reflection in the water, as the wind pushed a few clouds out of the moons way, The moon was full, and the stars were brighter than diamonds. Red simply stared in amazement at the sight, though it wasn't soon before Red lowered his head again, and closed his eyes halfway.  
  
"why bother..." Red said as he looked down at the sand.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Mac asked as he sat down. Mac had gathered quite a bit of fire wood, He took a dry bush, and placed the fire logs on the bush like a Tiki-Hut. Mac then used his plasma blaster, and shot a small amount of energy at the bush, making an instant fire. Mac sat down next to Red and waited as red stared at the fire. "Tell me what's wrong Red? Id like to help... You've been quiet since I've met you." Mac said.  
  
"No... I cant" "It cant hurt... Just talk to me, and Ill do my best to make you feel better." Red seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes, he looked elsewhere, and then back at the ground in between his feet.  
  
"The day you found me... I lost my family..." Red said as he had his eyes half closed. "I failed to protect them."  
  
"How did they die?" Mac asked.  
  
"their not really dead, they were captured by Robotnik, and roboticized... well might as well call that death."  
  
"that's horrible... I'm sorry... but, why do you blame yourself... it wasn't your fault after all."  
  
"Of course it was!! I should have ran a little faster, just a little faster..." Red said as his voice began cracking up.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mac said. "You tried and there was nothing you could have done... IF there were... your family would have been all right." Mac said as there was a pause between them, suddenly Mac remembered something. "I remember the robots, they were many... They flanked the whole area... I think they were following me... I hid in the jungle." Mac stopped realizing what had happened, Red looked at Mac with Anger in his eyes, Red suddenly grabbed Mac by his fur, and slammed him hard against a tree.  
  
"SO IT WAS YOU!!" Red yelled. "YOU LED THEM TOWARD US!?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know the Jungle was inhabited, I just knew I had to get rid of them, I'm sorry!!!" Mac said desperately as he noticed Red's Sword began glowing a bit gold, that followed with Red's eyes flashing a bright crimson red.  
  
"W-what the hell are you!?!" Mac asked afraid as Red looked at his reflection in Mac's scouter, Red instantly let Mac go and stepped back, he looked into the river and saw his reflection had 2 bright red lights emitting from his eyes. Red fell back on the ground, in a sitting position as Mac recovered from the attack.  
  
"What the hells happening to me!?!" Red asked no one as Mac sat on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry... I swear I didn't know you were there..." Mac said as he sat there, red forgot about what had happened and turned to Mac.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive..." Red said as he stared at Mac though Mac seemed to be distracted by something.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!?" Red asked as he stood up ready to punch Mac again.  
  
"Stop... I remember this noise... the beeping... it was on when those robots showed up." Mac said as he quickly stood and kicked the fire into the river, he then used his feet to brush the red coals in as well.  
  
"Hide... SWAT BOTS ARE COMMING!" Mac said as Red bolted up and jumped up to the tree above them, Mac followed suit as 3 SWAT-bots emerged, they scanned the area, clicking with every movement, they continued looking around, their bifocal lenses whizzing every few seconds. They soon took off, though they were still close for Red could hear them.  
  
"One is 300 meters behind you and moving, the other is 200 meters to your left and closing, and the last one is 150 meters and leaving." Mac whispered as he seemed surprised he knew this.  
  
"How do you know all this...?" Red whispered back as he looked around forgetting the incident that had just occurred moments ago.  
  
"This green thing in front of my eye, its indestructible, I tried breaking it off, and it cant be scratched, it tells me where anything alive and robotic is, it does a lotto things, but I don't know how to use it all that well yet." Mac whispered as a SWAT-bot suddenly emerged in front of the tree they were hiding in. This one was different, it was black, and lines covered it.  
  
"Hurry up you stupid Robots Find them!" The SWAT-bot yelled. "Roger" The Swat bots all said in unison in a monotone voice. Red was shocked to hear this. So was Mac.  
  
"T-that...SWAT-bot...has A.I." Red said out loud as they stared. "Robotnik needs these two alive, we cant fail our master!!!" The SWAT-bot said. "Yes Sir, Circuit 001."  
  
HISTORY OF CIRCUIT 

"Yes..... YES... ITS FINALLY COMPLETED... MY ARMY OF SUPER-SWAT-bots HAS BEEN COMPLETED! And what better way to make new soldiers... Recycle the old Model, To make a new Pod and New Robot All Together, and each robot is as SMART AS ME... and all this time I thought that Recycling was For Fools... It's just the way to save money for my great war!" A voice said in the darkness, as the person emerged to the light, one could see it was a very fat man, with Red Goggles, and an orange Mustache, It was Robotnik. He typed a few things in the console as a dead robot lay on the table behind him. He then typed in a few keys, and finished with the 'Enter' button. The robot immediately came to life, It sat up, then turned and sat on the side of the table. It then got up, with a loud Thud and hiss, from its shock absorbing, Robotic feet.  
  
"Where am I?" The robot said as Robotnik stood over it.  
  
"You are in my base, I made you, and you are my servant. Your orders and information should be loading into your drive in a few moments." Robotnik said as he pressed another button on the console, the Robot quickly began spazing out and soon stood straight once more.  
  
"Circuit001 active."  
  
"You have your orders..."  
  
"Yes my liege! " Circuit said as he began walking away.  
  
"I am proud to say you are my greatest creation!" Robotnik said with a giggle. "Maybe now those pesky freedom fighters will think twice of toying around with me."  
  
"As you wish Doctor..." Circuit said once more as he stood there.  
  
"I will send you on a training mission... I once lost some information that is still very dear to me... Somewhere around the Mobian Jungle sector... This Half Demon character took it from me long ago, I hunted him down, but all I found was his body and useless weaponry... Though recently, I discovered he had a child with him by studying the SWAT-bots live feed at that time... When I attacked, The child was not there... I want you to-- "  
  
'WARNING WARNING: Roboticization Machine has been broken, Live feed now active.' the machine said as the camera now showed a half Roboticized Fox escaping from the Roboticization machine, Robotnik watched as he escaped, heading towards the Mobian Jungle.  
  
"Well... looks like you'll be able to kill 2 birds with one stone." Robotnik said as he laughed. "Bring me that escapee, and a Red hedgehog, with long quills, a... Family Characteristic... Remember... You are Elite, You are the strongest alive, and you serve me. No Anthro can destroy you. Anything Biological, aside from me, is Weaker than you in every way!"  
  
"Yes doctor... understood" Circuit said as he left. Robotnik then began searching through his archives.  
  
"Now where is it?" Robotnik asked himself, looking for a file, soon he grabbed it and smiled, staring at the tab with the name Blade. "Blade better have finished his Job."  
  
END HISTORY OF CIRCUIT Part 1   
  
It was now morning, Red and Mac hadn't been able to sleep, for the SWAT- bots left around Dawn, though they were still nervous. Finally, they decided to Climb down from the tree.  
  
"Why are they hunting us?" Red asked.  
  
"I know why their hunting me... they want to finish the job... But... I don't exactly understand why they want you too" Mac said as he gathered his things and checked his World Map in his scouter, he could see they were not that far from a small town. He could tell it was a town because he read about 250 Life signs in that area alone.  
  
"Red, there's a town in that direction, a few miles from here" Mac said as he pointed.  
  
"Maybe we can get some supplies and food..." Red said as he walked on. Mac followed  
  
"Hey Red, can I ask you something?"  
  
"you just did?" Red responded.  
  
"No, seriously"  
  
".......What?"  
  
"That Sword... it weighs a ton... why do you carry it?" Mac asked, Red looked at him and let out a sigh as he unsheathed his weapon and waved it around, then slammed it on his back, clicking it back into its Sheath.  
  
"Only I can wield it. It belonged to my father... My Real Father." Red said as he walked on.  
  
"I see..." They continued walking for about an hour... making Idle chitchat here and there, when suddenly, there was a strange odor in the air. Red looked back and noticed that it was about to start raining. Dark clouds formed in the distance, as distant thunder grew strong.  
  
"How long before we get to that town?" Red asked.  
  
"A day... no less" Mac said as he studied his scouter. "no... by night fall if we hurry..."  
  
Red and Mac walked mostly in a hurry, they needed to find shelter, for the storm was going to reach them by nightfall... and the last thing they needed was to get ill. they walked for what seemed hours through harsh terrain... by noon, or a bit after, they decided to rest. They were growing hungry. They stopped next to a very large rock, at the bottom of a hill, Trees now surrounded the area.  
  
"We have any food?" Red asked.  
  
"No, nothing... " Mac said as his stomach grumbled. "Look on the bright side... were a little more than halfway there..." Mac said as they sat and caught their breath. Red looked back to see the clouds much closer now.  
  
"If we don't hurry, this storm will catch up to us." Red said.  
  
"Well... lets keep moving then, we might find a fruit tree or a berry bush ahead anyway." Mac said as he got up from the rock he was sitting at and stretched, he then walked on.  
  
"So do you remember anything about your past?" Red asked.  
  
"No... nothing... I know about Robotnik, his occupation, the freedom fighters, but... nothing about myself... odd... don't you think?" Mac said with a chuckle. "I don't even know my last name..."  
  
"That's sad..." Red said as they walked. they remained quiet for a while, that is until Mac said something.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Red stopped and seemed to think about it, he closed his eyes for a second as he looked back at the creature... remembering his ordeal that previous night, finally red faced him again.  
  
"No... I'm not... it wasn't your fault..." Red said.  
  
"I didn't know I'm sorry..." Mac said as he lowered his head.  
  
"Not your fault... its Robotnik's" Red said as Mac nodded. "I vow I will get my revenge for my family"  
  
"And I vow the same... for my memory, and for this." Mac said as he raised his roboticized arm.  
  
"Hmm... we both seem to have the same objective..." Red said. "It couldn't hurt to be partners I guess..."  
  
"I agree" said Mac "To a new partnership" Mac said as he extended his hand  
  
"And hopefully, to a new friendship. "Red said as they both shook hands, they both looked at each other & smiled, then continued on.  
  
They walked on for about four hours, they kept silent most of the time, though both didn't mind. That is until of course, Red noticed something else, something odd was happening... the scenery was changing... there weren't that many bushes, or plants, only rocks.  
  
"Um... according to my scouter... we need to go... that way!" Mac said as he began to head up a hill, though Red suddenly stopped, and looked around,  
  
"Mac... hold on..." Red said, though Mac kept walking as he looked back.  
  
"Why did you sto--" Mac said as he disappeared from view, Red blinked in surprise as he began to head in that direction. "Mac...?" Red yelled as he looked around for him. Mac on the other hand was holding on to a tree root, as he looked down a large and tall cliff.  
  
"Red HELP!" Mac yelled as Red ran over to the edge and stopped, feeling a bit of vertigo. He quickly shook it off and extended his hand, Mac took it as Red easily pulled him up. Once that happened, they both fell back and sat next to each other as Mac caught his breath.  
  
"You all right?" Red asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'm cough fine.." Mac replied as he sat there. Suddenly Red smacked Mac's back.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!!!" Red yelled as he looked around  
  
"This is a very tall cliff..."  
  
"No shit!" Red said, he looked to either side for any way down and found one. A cold breeze began blowing, Red simply crossed his arms as he heard the wind blowing. As he studied the way down, he saw it was steep, and there wasn't anything to hold on to, but anything is better than a vertical fall.  
  
"Can we go down that?" Red asked.  
  
"We could... but... I choose life..." Mac said. as he stood, he extended his hand towards Red to help him up... but Red didn't take it.  
  
"Lets go... I have an Idea..." Red said as they walked.  
  
"What do you mean you have an Idea?" Mac asked as he followed watching his step. Once they got there, Red took out his blade, and placed it on the ground, facing the steep dirt drop. "What are you planning?" Mac asked in a worried tone, as Red placed his sword on the ground carefully, Mac already knew what was going on though.  
  
"Get on the back, or hilt" Red said as Mac looked down the hill and turned to Red.  
  
"Are you Insane!?!" Mac asked. "Are you suicidal or something?!?" Mac asked  
  
"Yes to the first, and no to the second, trust me I know what I'm doing... now get on!" Red said as Mac let out a sigh and did as he was told, Mac magnetized his feet so he didn't slip. Red quickly jumped on the front of the blade as the blade inched closer and closer towards the hill.  
  
"Hang on to your lunch!" Red said with a smirk as Mac looked terrified.  
  
"I cant... I didn't have any!!" They slid down at an alarming speed, Red was expecting the tip of the blade to dig into the ground, but since Mac was made half of metal and half biological, he was heavier, and buried the blade a little on the back, lifting the front.  
  
"Were gonna die!!" Mac cried as Red laughed, he quickly began reducing speed by zigzagging, though that wasn't working for they were gaining speed.  
  
"Red." Mac said calmly  
  
"Not now!"  
  
"Red?"  
  
"I'm kind of busy!"  
  
"RED!" Mac yelled  
  
"WHAT!!" Red responded as Mac pointed ahead, then Red saw it, the ground, and a small forest occupying it.  
  
"Ok... Trees... their bad news right now... Please don't tell me you have no idea how to get out of this?" Mac said as Red remained silent.  
  
"Your silence is very reassuring..." Mac said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly they reached the ground, they bounced a bit but continued on, Red somehow managed to dodge some trees, though he hit some branches.  
  
"This is so cool!!!" Red yelled though his smile soon faded as he passed through some bushes, and saw a large rock in front of him.  
  
"Shit!" Red said as Mac opened his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Shit!"  
  
"I mean exactly that- SHIT!" Red said as they suddenly crashed against a large rock, Mac was sent flying as he landed in a tree, Red being in the front though, followed by dragging & bouncing against the ground a bit, finally hitting the tree Mac landed in, causing Mac to fall off and land on him.  
  
"Get off." Red calmly said as he got up, pushing Mac away from him Mac on the other hand was shaking.  
  
"I know what I'm doing trust me na na na nana!!" Mac said as his attention was caught elsewhere. He then demagnetized the blade and walked off a bit as the blade slammed into the ground.  
  
"Yeah yeah, were alive aren't we?" Red said as he took his sword and inspected it... Strangely enough it was as if nothing had happened to it, As red sheathed it again... something hit his head.  
  
"Hey stop that! What the hell was that for?" Red said as he saw Mac happily eating an apple.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Red asked as Mac pointed up.  
  
"Apples!" Red said as he took a few. "This ought to hold us up for a few--"  
  
Red managed to say as he heard loud thunder echoing in the distance. "Come on, we just covered an hour trip thanks to your stunt." Mac said as he walked on, holding a few apples himself, Red put some in his pockets and followed. He could hear people in the distance.  
  
  
  
Hope ya liked it R & R plz 


	3. A Storms Full Power

"Ch. 3 Continued "  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic Characters that are present on this fic do not belong tome or Arion Prower, the rest do belong to us. Imagine that. Authors Note: Hmm Im having trouble contacting Arion, but by the time I post this, I already contacted him & got things straight. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Authors Note: This is the Re Written Version.  
  
  
  
The black SWAT-bot was flying through the sky heading towards Robotropolis, frankly he didn't like to obey any orders but the ones he placed himself, but he was forced to obey the ones a certain individual told him to follow, though he was disappointed that he was the only SWAT bot with its own mind.  
  
He was about to start a preliminary scan of an area a few yards in front of him when suddenly, he received a transmission, the origin of the transmission he knew too well.  
  
"Attention Circuit!" a man with a deep voice boomed in the receiver. "Did you capture the two objectives like I ordered you to yet?"  
  
"No sir I did not, they got away" Circuit said. "They had some help by a fox with a metallic arm and leggs. He looked a bit like subject MAC, it seems My targets teamed up" Circuit then stopped & hovered in mid air, he needed an excuse to go back to Robotropolis, anything, for he was actually mentally tired & annoyed.  
  
"I am coming to base to. recalibrate my weapons sir." Circuit added.  
  
"You don't need to recalibrate, you have a photon reactor & energy blaster!" the man said.  
  
"Is there something else on your mind Bot? That is if you have one!" the man roared. Circuit then got mad but suppressed his anger "No Robotnik, but when am I going to have a go at Sonic the hedgehog sir, I am eager to kill him, I'm quite tired of all this small-game?" Circuit said. "I hate collecting small game"  
  
"Just go back and keep an eye on them until I send more SWAT- bots, now go! And one more thing, Blade is going to attack the Village of _Rabbit's Nest_. Go there after he is done. I want to see a report on how he did. If you see any survivors... tell me about it." Robotnik said as the transmission ended.  
  
"Well. I wont be needing this lame chassis anymore..." Circuit said as he suddenly exploded, the explosion though was somewhat silent, just a small puff, & a lot of smoke was all that formed, parts were then falling to the ground, when he emerged, he was still hovering, but he was different. He looked very different, smaller & the same color (Kind of like TOM from TOONAMI but limbs are longer, and the sensors in his eyes are visible). He looked at his forearm and his hands. "Nice!" Circuit said as he extracted his blade from his wrist and retracted it again as he saw his speedometer gauge was increased. Circuit then blasted forward for about 5 seconds and saw he covered a half mile.  
  
"I have a feeling I will enjoy this new form." Circuit said as he flew back at the same speed. "Forget Sonic the Hedgehog, one of these days I'll be powerful enough to kill that fat piece of lard myself."  
  
Meanwhile back Red and Mac, They began hearing men barking orders and a lot of movement.  
  
"I wonder what's going on over there?" Mac asked. "Sounds like they are getting ready for battle."  
  
"Naa, look behind us, Storms almost here, They are just prepping for the storm" Red replied as he walked on though bushes and around Trees, Red could see people running around up ahead. As he stepped into the clearing, Red suddenly bet the barrel of a few weapons and a spotlight.  
  
"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES NOW!" A Cat growled as he aimed his weapon at Red and Mac. Red merely stood there trying to block the light from his eyes.  
  
"My name is Red, or Russell Packard" Red said. "Freedom Fighters from the Mobian Jungle Sector" Red finished as he turned to Mac.  
  
"RED!?" The Cat said in surprise as Red merely stood there confused. "IS IT REALLY YOU!? Oh my god how have you been?! We thought you were dead!"  
  
Red merely looked back surprised at this as he looked around. "H-How do you know me!? I've never been here before!" Red spoke as the Cat look confused, though soon remembered.  
  
"Wait a minute... Red had a child... You must be Packard's Son!" The cat said as thunder echoed in the distance. "I take it you got the same nickname! How is your father!?"  
  
"He died when I was very young!" Red replied as the winds picked up, he had to yell to be heard. "How did you know him I need to know!" Red spoke as the cat was saddened to hear the news.  
  
"That explains why you have his blade... We will talk later, Right now were in a bit of a pickle, We received Intelligence from Uncle Chuck that the Electric Demon is coming to attack this village! So if you know how to fight join us Otherwise your going to have to-"

"LOOK OUT!!" A fox yelled as the Cat turned to see a building crashing straight for them. One could see that Lightning was hitting it, though... from the ground!? Red Mac and the Cat were buried under the rubble as they tried escaping by running back to the Forest. Mac was knocked out instantly, The cat had a pole run right through him, Red though was still awake, though not for long.  
  
"I'm... Sorry...Red..." The cat spoke as he fell limp, Everything seemed to go into first person view from Reds perspective as Red turned to see the village through what remained of the bushes and trees above them. A dark silhouette could be seen emitting electricity, as people fired their weapons at him, Red could see a full out battle in front of him.  
  
A squad of soldiers quickly formed a barricade and fired their weapons at Blade, as Blade created a magnetic field around him, stopping the bullets without even raising his hands. He continued walking forward, his eyes glowing a sinister blue as soldiers continued their assault. "GET HIM GET HIM GET HIM!!" A fox yelled as he hid behind a building, yet continued attacking.  
  
"SIR HES GOT SOME SORT OF FUCKING SHIELD UP WE CANT GET THRO-" Was all the fox managed to say as he was riddled with the same bullets they fired at Blade, but at unimaginable speeds, as Blade had formed a sort of rail gun effect. No shield was strong enough. The ones Blade had missed were quickly electrocuted. A wolf screamed in pain as his eyes opened wide, his fur burning off as his skin dried up and began cracking. Soon all that was left was dust, as his bones fell on the ground, or what was left of them.  
  
The same occurred to the few soldiers who attempted to attack Blade melee. One screamed as he aimed to stab at Blade, though Blade merely backhanded him off as he followed suit with a electric charge that splattered him against the floor. He didn't even wait for the rest to arrive as they stopped short in fear, they couldn't even get away as Blade electrocuted them the same way. Rain fell hard on the town now as this happened, Blade aimed a bolt of electricity at another wolf's head, as he literally burned off his lower jaw. His tongue could be seen hanging as the soldier fell to his knees holding his wound.  
  
He looked up to see another larger beam heading straight for him, ripping his upper body into nothing but shreds of meat and clothing, spraying the ground and a window with his entrails. All of the soldiers continued their attack in front of Red. Red saw the battle and began getting scared and angry. As Blade raised his hands finally and fried the soldiers in the area, one survivor looked up at him angry, as Blade looked down at him, then smashed the survivor's face into the ground with his foot. A scream could be heard not far off of what appeared to be the ex-survivor's wife, lamenting her lost love as she reached for her now dead husband. Blade heartlessly raised his hand and launched a ball of electricity that vaporized the woman's lower body, she gasped for air for a few seconds as she died from shock.  
  
Suddenly as Blade finished off his assault, women and children ran out of the huts and houses, trying to escape. Their cries of fear in the air, and their cries of pain and death witch quickly followed, the sight of Red sitting there. These images reflecting off of his widened eyes, which were in shock.  
  
"H-how could someone... M-Murderer!" Red spoke, though his voice could barely be heard in the rain. Blade merely raised his hands killing all of them with a wave of electricity that splattered most.  
  
Almost no one was left alive, infants, children, teens, mothers. Blade ran forward in order to catch up to a few as he grabbed one young mother by the neck and crushed her windpipe, ripping out her spinal cord. He looked to the side and smirked as he saw a small child standing there, Blade raised his hand and tilted his head to the side, wicked smile present on his face. Suddenly an immense beam of electricity emitted from Blades hand, once the beam cleared, only a charred crater could be seen on the ground. Blade then closed his eyes in concentration, as pieces of metal were raised from the ground, intense magnetic energy re-shaping these into sharp fans, witch began spinning quite rapidly.  
  
The fans now launched forward into the homes of the townspeople, tearing through homes in random directions, though missing Blade by centimeters as blade calmly walked into the center of the town. Screams and cries could be heard as Blade began to dance a bit as he closed his eyes. He soon stopped as a dark chuckle came from his mouth. All of the blades returned and stood in front of him. all covered in blood, which he left in the air, He quickly let them drop as he saw a silhouette running not far into some bushes.  
  
Blade quickly launched an electrical attack towards the silhouette, having been a young mouse, about six years old. She ran in fear through the bushes, spotting Red. Red's power now active, his eyes glowing bright crimson red, his teeth bared. The child suddenly saw Red and stopped due to fear, whimpering as she took a step back. She stood barefoot on a metal pole which was on top of Red, Red quickly pushed himself off the rubble, sending a pipe straight at Blade. As it spun off with some rocks and rubble, whistling with a loud hum as the pipe flew past a now wide-eyed Blade. Red grabbed the child in his arms just in time as he approached Blade, weapon drawn.  
  
"DEMON!" Red yelled over the storm as Blade looked at Red with a wicked grin on his face, thunder loudly echoing in the skies. "I RECOGNIZE YOUR AURA, YOU MUST BE WRATH'S SON!" Blade spoke as he chuckled a bit, still smiling wickedly.  
  
"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT... WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO YOU FOR THEM TO DESERVE SUCH FATE!!" Red screamed as he held his weapon towards Blade.  
  
Blade chuckles louder. "I FEAST ON DEATH WRATH, YOU OF ALL DEMONS SHOULD KNOW THIS!!" Blade spoke as Red stood there a bit confused. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU PLAY THE GOOD GUY PART ANYWAY?! OH RIGHT... SINCE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT WHORE OVER 2000 YEARS AGO."  
  
"IM NOT WRATH, MY NAME IS RUSSEL PACKARD, BETTER REMEMBER IT IN THE AFTERLIFE WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!" Red screamed as he charged at Blade, though Blade merely sent a electrical attack at Red, Red shielded himself with his blade, though was sent back, as Blade used the rail gun effect on the sword, crashing both Red and the girl against and through a few trees. Red looked up only to see a severely splintered child in his arms. He was now beyond angry, though he soon fell unconscious.  
  
"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Blade spoke with a chuckle as he began to walk out of the village with a wicked Grin on his face,  
  
Red's eyelids suddenly became very heavy. Red fell unconscious to the sound of a child screaming echoing in his mind.  
  
Red soon woke up, as large amounts of cold water fell on his face, He looked down to see a mutilated body of a girl. Red quickly jumped off and stared in sadness and frustration. A yell of pure agony, sadness and rage fled Red's mouth as he fell on his knees, His scream echoing through the entire valley. Circuit hovered there as he stared intently at Red, curious as to why he mourned for someone he didn't know.  
  
"ROBOTNIK, I have the report... Blade left a few survivors." Circuit said as Robotnik saw the image of Red on screen.  
  
"Leave him be, As for Blade's family, come back and kill them, make it slow and painful, and record it on screen... I want Blade to see this... Oh... and before they die... Roboticize them!" Robotnik spoke as the transmission ended. Lightning passed right by an unaffected Circuit, as it rained very heavily.  
  
"Yes Sir..." Circuit said as he turned and Headed back for Robotropolis at full blast.  
  
Flashback: Blade's Alliance   
  
Blade goes into a flashback... a flashback as to how he had come to this evil alliance with Robotnik. It all went back to that accursed idiot's takeover of Robotropolis... Blade of course had fought back against it, being a loyal servant to King Acorn, namely King Acorn's top assassin. He'd enjoyed his work with Acorn...  
  
He had respect, high status, and he was never sent to kill anyone who didn't deserve to die in the first place. The underworld on the other hand had rumors of him. He was known as the Reaper's Blade for how those who he was sent to get disappeared swiftly and silently, but his real name was Raphael Claxston. On the job he always went by the name Blade, a shortened version of the name the underworld had given him.  
  
But on that fateful day, The day of Robotnik's revolt against King Acorn and his takeover, which was the day the king had also gone missing. Blade went back to his family, only to find the entire town under attack by the patrol bots themselves... They had been re-programmed to capture all Mobians and take them to the science center for some reason. Blade fought the 'bots off for a long time, but even he had his limits... after 4 hours of fighting, he finally took a hit in the shoulder from a stun rifle and went down. He woke up several hours later chained to the wall, dizzy and feeling sick... Chained to the wall?! Looking out, he saw his wife and son in a strange green tube, and Robotnik standing in front of them making adjustments to it. Robotnik turned and grinned,  
  
"Ahh, the Reaper's Blade has awoken. How lovely. Time to get down to business shall we? You are going to work for me now Blade. King Acorn is out of the picture permanently, and I feel you could be more useful to me as you are instead of a mindless worker-bot. Now, here's the deal. You will be my personal hit man. You will kill who I tell you when I tell you." Robotnik finished as Blade laughed.  
  
"Or what lard butt? You gonna kill me? Go right ahead, I'd rather DIE than work for the likes of an honor less dog like you." Blade finished as Robotnik simply grinned, petting his stupid looking robotic chicken, tisking his lips and shaking his finger.  
  
"Oh no no no. I have a much more useful tool here... See this machine? Recognize it? My friend Chuck here built it to namely replace amputated body parts with robotic ones... but... if you adjust the settings a bit... well... observe." Robotnik said as images of Uncle Chuck were seen inside the same tube, smoke soon enveloped him as the tube was full of the smoke. Soon, the smoke cleared to reveal a robotic version of Uncle Chuck.  
  
"Your family, Blade. If you don't agree to serve me... I'll turn both of them into worker bots, just like him. Perhaps I'll turn your wife into a servant bot instead... she'd do quite well catering to my every whim. As for the boy... ahh well, he'd do well in maintenance. Small children can get into those tight spots..." Robotnik said with a wide smile on his face  
  
Blade's eyes turned cold, his rage building. Electricity flared around him... only to be drawn off by wires attached to the metal shackles, charging capacitors across the room. "Ah ah ah, I thought of that already Blade. No lightning for you. Now what will it be?" Blade looked across the room into Cynthia's eyes... and his little boy Daniel... Imagining them turned into robots hurt him more than anything he could ever imagine. His head hung down, he whispered  
  
"Fine... you win. I'll... I'll do whatever you say." Robotnik's chuckle was somehow the most vile thing Blade had ever heard... "Good. I knew you'd see reason. Well then, get him off the wall boys. He's gonna be working for us now. But first, escort these two to the special rooms I set up for them... they should be quite happy there. That is unless Blade here goes against our little deal of course..." As the flashback ends, Blade's last view of his wife was her looking at him as if he'd betrayed himself...  
  


Did you enjoy? IM re-writing the entire thing just so you know. So whatever you previously read after this chapter... discard it.  
  
Authors: INSOMNIAC & Blade / Xellas84 


	4. The Eye of the Storm

"Ch. 4 Continued "  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic Characters that are present on this fic do not belong tome or Blade, the rest do belong to us. Imagine that.

Authors Note: Hmm I'm having trouble contacting Arion, but by the time I post this, I already contacted him & got things straight. Hope you enjoy and please review. Oh plus, Ill be having more characters from other people join in on this Story, so enjoy.

Authors Note (Continued): This is the Re-Written Version. After this, anything you read before will be completely different.

Red now sat there staring at the body of the girl he once held in his arms. The girl he attempted to protect against the demon. He stared at the partially destroyed body of this girl, his eyes half closed as the rain fell on his head, one could see tears flowing from his eyes. Oddly enough, you could even see them even in the rain. Red's clothes were now covered in mud, ripped and dirty, for he was kneeling down next to the girl with both knees buried deep in the mud, thunder crackled as a flash back of the scream flashed in front of Reds eyes. 

"So it's true..." Red said aloud as thunder echoed wildly in the sky. "There was nothing I could have done to save my family after all." Red said as he stared at the body of the little girl. "Even if I would have been there on time, even if I knew the bots were coming..." More thunder now echoed in the skies as Reds name could be heard being yelled at from another location. Though it all seemed to echo in Reds mind as he remembered his family, how they were taken, and the look on their faces as Red stared at a SWAT-bot in the face... Shaking him?

"LET ME GO!" Red yelled as he pushed himself off of Mac, taking his gun and aiming it at Mac's face, trembling as he suddenly realized where he was.

"What the hell happened here?!" Mac asked as he stared at the guns barrel. "Put that away I'm not the enemy!!" Mac said as he looked horrified, staring at the girls body.

"Mac I tried to save her... but he killed her anyway" Red replied as he stared. Mac on the other hand closed his eyes for a while, and then looked away as he spoke towards red now calmly.

"You were just sitting there like in a trance... Took me a while to wake you up" Mac said as he could be seen holding something in his arms. Lightning revealed the body of a White Fox, an Arctic fox to be exact.

"Who is that?" Red asked, squinting at the water falling on his face, and the winds hitting him hard on his face, it seemed this storm was more of a tropical one, and it was strong.

"He received a bad flesh wound, but I closed it with my laser, he should be ok... I don't know his name yet though." Mac spoke as he looked up at the violent storm. He scanned the area around him and found a house that was amazingly still in tact, though it didn't have any bedrooms, the only part of the house not spared was the rooms.

"Come on Red, we need to find Shelter... We can continue on tomorrow." Mac said as He began walking away, Red still sat there staring at the girl, Red then slowly stood back up and picked up his weapon, sheathing it. Red then approached the girl, and sent her his blessings.

"I am truly sorry..." Red spoke as he turned around and followed Mac, Spotting the only home that had light emitting from it.

**Meanwhile**, Back in Robotropolis, heavy metallic footprints could be heard; they were odd, clicking and a loud thud with every step. Circuit entered Robotnik's chamber now, easily opening one of the large double doors, finding Robotnik in his workstation, oddly enough for once, his nephew Snively was nowhere to be found. Circuit had previously received a call from Robotnik telling him to come to his chamber before arriving to the wife and child of Blade. He had arrived inside the chamber now... seeing Blade on the consoles in front of Robotnik, according to the information Tab below... he would arrive within the next 15 minutes, and giving him time to get to the main building... it would add up to a full twenty minutes.

"Robotnik... I am here... what is it?" Circuit asked as he stared at Robotnik curious as to why he was summoned.

"I need you to kill Blade as well... " Robotnik Spoke as he stared at Blade walking back to Robotropolis through his screen, The rain hitting him hard, only his glowing blue eyes could be seen sinisterly staring back at the cameras.

"He is too powerful for me to defeat, but I estimate you can kill him... after all you are better than any Organic being on this earth... with the exception of me of course since it was my great mind that created you." Robotnik spoke as Circuit looked at Blade and smirked, one could tell by the way Circuits eyes were shaped.

"I thought he was on our side..." Circuit asked.

"I made a deal with him; He was to kill everyone I wanted... I told him to kill the entire town, yet he left Red and Mac alive." Robotnik spoke.

"Red and Mac?" Circuit asked curiously.

"Yes, those two you were supposed to retrieve from the Mobian jungle a few weeks ago." Robotnik spoke. "Program Circuit 001-100, all of the information should be there."

Circuit quickly accessed those files and saw the picture of Red and Mac. Next to it was information on them, it read.

File 501- Russell Packard

-Name: Russell Packard

-Codename: RED

-Weapons: Double edged Sword, Twin Daggers, Long/Short range Laser Pistol, optional Scope available.

-Clothing: Last Recorded: Black Bullet Proof Vest, Kaki pants, Old Acorn issue Army Boots.

-Upgrades: None

-Description: Red Hedgehog, known for being a hybrid of both Hedgehog and Echidna Species, and rumors of him being called a half demon Wields a large blade he can somehow carry effortlessly, Considered a good marksman.

-Condition: Alive, 75 Biologic 25 Unknown

Verified on Mobian Date: 05-30-3197 04:45 Hours

Verified on Mobian Date: 09-15-3215 17:00 Hours

Wanted: Alive

"Interesting File on Red... 25 of him is unknown to us... why?" Circuit asked as he read the remaining information. "He seems like a normal Mobian to me"

"Watch the video I'm sending you and you'll know what I mean." Robotnik said as he sent Circuit the video of Red's father, Circuit merely stood amazed at this as he watched the demon attack those Swat-bots in the Mobian jungle.

"This is rather interesting... " Circuit spoke as he finished viewing the feed; he then scrolled down on to the next file.

File 867- Mackenzie Johnson

-Name: Mackenzie Johnson

-Codename: MAC

-Weapons: Long/Short range Blaster/Laser installed on left arm.

-Clothing: None

-Upgrades: Half Roboticized

-Description: Captured and sent for roboticization, escaped after being partially roboticized, one of 800 escaped in the same manner, Roboticization included both legs and left arm, and left eyeball including spinal cord and skull. Similar cases include 35 on record, including the elusive Bunnie Rabbot whom was similarly roboticized.

-Condition: Alive 45 Biologic 65 Robotic.

His roboticization of his left arm, both legs, spinal cord, and left eye enable him to have enhanced strength, laser and blaster, grappling hook capabilities. His scouter grants him X-ray vision, radar, sonar, Lock-on capabilities, enhanced scanning and data bank capabilities, night vision, motion sensors, heat vision, Digital Photography, Digital Video recording up to 3,900 Hours, Long range com link. Adaptation to any and all recorded electronic devices. His feet also act as boosters for partial flight, though without a booster Pack, flight is unstable. Due to the fact that his foot boosters cannot support that much weight for long, though high jumping is possible. As this may be, Studies and Scans show he has no Knowledge of at least 85 of any of his abilities

Wanted: Alive

"Why do you need Mac alive, sir mind me asking?" Circuit asked as he turned to Robotnik once more, Robotnik merely sat in his chair typing some commands into his computer. "Or Red for that matter?"

"Red's father stole something very important from me, a Micro Chip of great value to me; it contains massive amounts of information on how to create a more advanced type of A.I. It even manages to surpass your system programming." Robotnik said as he stood and walked towards Circuit.

"You could own a copy of that software if only I could get my hands on that chip once more. The day we killed Red we couldn't find the baby OR the chip anywhere. Until one day one of my scout bots picked up a dark silhouette of a hedgehog with long quills near the Mobian Jungle, it was only by chance that we ran into Red that day." Robotnik spoke as he saw Blade on the screen now inside the city.

"I take it this baby you speak of is Red, and you believe he has the chips..." Circuit said as he stared back at Robotnik.

"Yes, as for Mac... He was supposed to be a new Type of robot, one that could multitask, from maintenance in the factories, to fighting against the Freedom Fighters in their gorilla warfare. He can find a fly on the other side of the city, and kill it as well with his long range lasers. Only thing is... if he is half biological..."

"He isn't as reliable as a robot, or as precise." Circuit finished for Robotnik as Robotnik laughed.

"Very True Circuit... That's why I need to finish his Roboticization. Only then will I be able to have my soldier." Robotnik finished as Circuit looked confused and jealous.

"Why not simply re-do the same orders on the Roboticizer?" Circuit asked.

"Because I have no living record of the complete roboticization, I need to finish where I left off so the Roboticizer can finish where it left off... till then all I get are worker bots. The system is quite delicate." Robotnik finished as he turned to a flashing light on his console, activating it, one could see Snively.

"Sir... Blade has entered the facility and is on his way up... you don't have much time." Snively said as Robotnik nodded and switched the console off, turning to Circuit.

"Enough chatting... Go get Blades family right now before he arrives."

"As you wish Robotnik..." Circuit said as he walked out, heading toward the Jail room the captives were residing.

"go have a little catwalk on the roof top of this building... DON'T FORGET TO RECCORD IT ALL CIRCUIT!" Robotnik spoke as the doors of the chamber closed. Circuit merely stopped and turned his com-link on.

"Record it sir... but why?" Circuit asked.

"I want Blade to see this... I want to hit him where it hurts before he dies." Robotnik spoke as he laughed.

"So I show him the video before he dies then?" Circuit asked now curious still.

"Yes... now go take care of business." Robotnik spoke as it seemed that the conversation had angered him.

"As you wish my Lord." Circuit spoke as he now closed the link and walked on, though as he looked at the timer witch had the estimated time on Blades arrival to the main building, he quickly ran down the hall, as he ran he turned a corner and kept going forward. He soon emerged inside the jail cell compound, He passed cell after cell of what seemed to be defeated freedom fighters. Some seemed weak others were fearful, a few were being raped and tortured by roboticized Robots, and others were simply and undeniably dead.

Circuit finally approached the jail cell containing Blade's family. Circuit began recording.

"Get up!" Circuit ordered as he read their Bios. "Cynthia and Daniel was it?".

"W-why W-we merely--" Cynthia said hugging her child as Circuit Interrupted.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" Circuit yelled as he backhanded Cynthia into a wall, grabbing Daniel by the neck, and aiming a blaster at his head. "GET UP NOW OR HE DIES!"

Cynthia now knew what was to happen and stood; Circuit merely walked behind her and kicked her out of the cell, still holding Daniel.

"Walk, and once were out, take a left down the hallway to the elevators!" Circuit ordered. "Try anything and he won't even get the chance to scream for his mother."

"A-are we going d-down?" Cynthia asked in hope, though Circuit merely began laughing as he used his hand to bash Daniel's face, breaking off his front teeth.

"No you wench, were going up... say anything else and I swear Ill cut this snot nose kids fingers off! Now move!" Circuit yelled as Cynthia walked on. They soon stopped in a hallway and did as they were told, finally emerging in front of an elevator. Circuit threw Daniel hard against the elevator ground, Cynthia walked over to aid her son but Circuit merely punched her into a wall, and then gripped on her arm hard, crushing it bit by bit, one could hear her muscles contracting, and her bones crackling Cynthia screaming as Circuit finished crushing and breaking her arm in two. Circuit now stood and with one swift kick, broke Daniel's leg with his foot, crushing it as well, their screams were now loud though soon became whimpers. Circuit kept the doors open now, knowing that down the hall, Blade was going to enter. Sure enough, he did a few minutes later and froze at the sight he saw.

"CIRCUIT WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" Blade yelled as Circuit Chuckled, Blade now began to charge his arm.

"No no no, if you hit me, you electrocute them!" Circuit said as Blade soon stopped and stared "THERE WERE SURVIVORS IN THE TOWN BLADE, THE DEAL'S OFF!!" Circuit yelled as Blade ran for the elevator, though by the time he got there the doors closed. He quickly looked up and saw they were headed to the roof top, he looked around and saw the stairs, quickly and frantically began to run up towards the roof.

"no no No NO NO!!!" Blade yelled as tears fell from his eyes though he continued running as fast as he could... Blade could hear the elevator going up right next to him as the loud hum emitted from the corner of the square Silo he was in. Blade could hear the screams and yells of his wife and child begging for their lives. Suddenly the noise of scissors was now heard, followed by a scream, it was Circuit stabbing one of Cynthia's legs, while kicking the child, and slashing light cuts all over his back. Blade was now angry and began to move, though soon tripped, and fell hard, he could now hear the elevator continued heading up, screams and all, leaving him behind.

"NO DAMN IT!!" Blade cried as he got up and did his best to catch up, although he had taken too long to stand back up, and he began to realize he might not make it in time.

Meanwhile, the elevator doors opened. Circuit now dragged the weak battered and bloody bodies of Cynthia and Daniel out of the elevator.

"Why are you doing this!!" Cynthia begged as Circuit kicked the side of her stomach, breaking her lower left ribs.

"Because I can." Circuit replied as he kicked Cynthia in the same spot again, throwing Cynthia against the ground, slamming her against the brick wall edge. He then activated his boosters and flew at Cynthia, slamming his fist on her face, then grabbing on to her neck, he then flew at Daniel and did the same, also knocking him out.

Circuit then grabbed Cynthia and Daniel by the neck, and raised them, holding them in the air as Circuit outstretched his arms to either side. Flying off the ground as he floated above the building; he soon flew toward the edge, as Cynthia began to awaken, grabbing on to Circuits Arm for self-support. Blade now quickly ran out into the roof top, staring at Circuit as he hovered there. Immediately a holographic screen appeared to the side, Robotnik on it, another small holographic screen appeared, showing what Circuit had been recording.

"We had a deal blade, why did you leave survivors!?" Robotnik glared as the recording of Red and Mac looking for Survivors appeared.

"I KILLED THAT RED FREAK!!" Blade yelled in the rain. As the recording of what Circuit had done plaid, Blade saw the whole thing and grew angry as hell as he looked back at Circuit.

"CIRCUIT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Blade screamed as he stared at him. Circuit merely looked to his left, seeing Cynthia had awoken, he then looked to his right and saw Daniel was awake too, spitting out teeth as blood ran down his leg...dripping.

"Heh, I'm only following orders Blade... you know how it is. After all, you win some you lose some... guess this time... you lose..." Circuit said casually as he felt the kid squirm a bit. The wife on the other hand woke up and grunted as she held herself up by holding on to Circuit's arm. She then saw blade standing there as she opened her mouth.

"Raphael... I love you and forgi--!" Cynthia said as she gasped for air. Circuit had now extracted his wrist blade, stabbing Cynthia in the stomach interrupting her, the kid still in Circuits hand, seeing what had happened from close up, getting his face splattered with blood.

"Cynthia... I thought I told you TO SHUT THE FUCK UP--!!" Circuit yelled as he twisted the blade, opening the wound and splattering more blood on the kids face. Circuit now bent his sword and aimed it down, The body sliding down softly as the child held on to her mother, Circuit merely let the child go, then sliced him in half as he fell.

"--Or the Kid dies..." Circuit finished as he laughed. Blade merely ran for the edge of the roof top, seeing his wife's limp body fall into the abyss below, a heart beat could be heard echoing as everything went silent for Blade... He merely got to the edge of the roof top and reached for his family... Soon darkness from below overtook them and they disappeared from view. Blade screamed loudly as he reached for his family, tears now shedding from his eyes. Looking up at Circuit, his eyes had now begun to glow Blue once more, Blade's body changing, as Circuit stared, already in a fighting stance.

"You can't kill me Blade... You are an Organic and Obsolete!" Circuit said as Blade screamed or growled in a different voice.

"MISSION ONE COMPLETE" Circuit yelled as he laughed and launched himself at Blade. Blade simply stared into the darkness, sobbing softly for a moment... as Circuit flies in backhanding him hard against the wall.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE THEY WERE DEAD, You broke the deal, now you're going to die with them!" Circuit said as he punched Blade hard, and then kicked him to the side, causing him to slide and crash against one of the walls. Circuit now extracted his Blades, and slowly began approaching Blade.

"You forget that I am ten times more powerful than you will ever be, I have scanned your abilities, I even know you have hidden ones, and even then I can surpass you in power!" Circuit yelled as the rain fell, a trail of blood behind Circuit as he walked forward for the rain cleaned his blades.

"That Wench deserved to die anyway, and so did that Stupid insignificant Child. TELL ME BLADE, Could you be able to hold your son, KNOWING HOW MUCH BLOOD THOSE HANDS HAD TOUCHED!?!" Circuit screamed as he laughed. Thunder hit the Lightning rod at the top of the building. Something odd though began to occur. Blade's sobs seemed to start to change after a few seconds, slowly turning into an insane laughter. Blade's body began glowing blue, a demonic aura filling the air around them as he stood. Blade turned and looked at Circuit, his eyes filled with a blue hellfire that didn't seem to have an end. The water from the rain on the ground instantly burst into steam, the rain above them bursting into steam before it even got close to the roof top.

"You know Circuit you two timing bastard, I should thank you... You just killed the only two things that had Blade holding me back." Blade spoke in a deep voice, not like the one he previously owned.

"You can't call me two timing... heh.... I don't date... its a waste of time really, only something you stupid organics enjoy dooing" Circuit said as he stood there, fighting stance and all, finally noticing what had happened. "Ahh... Insanity... one of the many weaknesses of Organics..." Circuit said as he chuckled

"You don't get it do you... all this time, he's been possessed. Now... you get to meet his inner demon..." Blade spoke as he bowed.

"I am Veud, demon of thunder" Blade/Veud said as he stood up again, Circuit merely tired of all this laughed.

"And King Acorn is out of the void and lives in the Can!" Circuit spoke as he fired his cannons at Blade.

"NOW YOU FEEL MY WRATH VERMIN!!" Blade spoke as he dodged the high caliber bullets, taking out part of the roof top. A blast of lightning erupted off of Blade/Veud, smashing Circuit into the ground. In an instant Blade/Veud had already grabbed him, hurling him off the same ledge that Circuit had thrown his wife and son off of. Circuit now activated his boosters and flipped around laughing as he flew up at amazing speeds and then flew down, extracting his wristblades as he went on, slamming hard on to Blade, Blade screamed as Circuit stabbed through Blades arm, He was aiming for his heart but Blade managed to dodge it in time.

"DAMN THIS MORTAL BODY... " Blade spoke as he held his wound, tightening his teeth as the nanites now extracted the bullet and fixed his wound.

"Aww does it hurt?" Circuit spoke as he aimed to slice off Blades face, Though Blade merely jumped away from this, as Circuit again fired his guns at Blade, Before Circuit could react, another, BIGGER blast of lightning had slammed into his arm... Circuit no longer received data from it.

"Hmm? Odd..." Circuit spoke casually as he stared at his arm witch was crackling electricity. Circuit soon lowered that arm, or what was left and looked back at Blade, and began laughing.

Circuit's arm had just been blown clean off, the stump melted slightly beyond repair. Circuit now opened his shoulder canisters and laughed as he launched all of his missiles at Blade, explosions surrounded Blade now as one could see the entire top side of the building turn into rubble. Blade disappearing into the smoke and fire brought by the 16 I.R. missiles. Circuit now fired all of his bullets at the smoke aswell.

"I told you... even with one arm!" Circuit spoke as he lowered his arm and stared into the smoke, witch began to clear, One could now see Blade covered in deep cuts and scars, his intestines clearly visible as the Nanites did quick work at repairing him. though something odd happened... Blade lifted his arm at Circuit. Suddenly another blast tore the lower half of Circuit's body, the metal turning to vapor instantly under the unholy assault. Circuit merely stayed up right by using his booster pack, keeping him in a hover off the ground. As Circuit recovered one could see Blade now standing staring at Circuit as he raised his arm to fire at Blade/Veud once more. though by then Circuit had aimed and fired his guns again, Bullets had penetrated Blade's shoulder and chest, as Circuit blasted forward and slashed at Blade...

Blade moving back _received two slashes right below and on his eye, the right one_... Blade screamed in pain as the nanites inside his body, fixed most of the tissue, though the way Circuit had sliced at him, He had actually ripped skin off... _leaving an X shaped scar under his right eye_. The bullets were already expelled from the body and cured.

Circuit laughed as he sliced at Blade once more...

"IM not like other robots... I can actually remain active even if most of my body parts have been blown off!!" Circuit yelled as he laughed charging at Blade once more, though Blade/Veud merely gripped Circuit's arm, catching it as it came down.

Circuits eyes widened in both fear and curiosity. Circuit realized he'd be destroyed in a few seconds and quickly ejected a tiny pod from the side of his head, only to have the pod grabbed by Blade/Veud. A small spark emitted from the sphere.

"No no no Circuit... no escape for you." Veud spoke. Circuit merely frowned and chuckled, staring at Void.

"It's not an escape..." Circuit said calmly as he laughed, one could swear he was grinning. "Well, Ill be damned!" Circuit spoke as he stared back at Veud's eyes. Veud on the other hand, with a wave of his hand, vaporized the last of Circuit's old body as if he was doing nothing more than shooing away a fly. As he clutched the ball in his hand, the ball containing Circuit's mind, the blue aura surrounded the ball. The rain still fell hard on the ground.

"Hmm... You know what Circuit? I'm not going to crush you just yet. I'll let you go... just so that moron Robotnik can see that his prized robot was crushed as if it was nothing more than a tin can." Speaking up, he said

"And I'm sure you saw all of this, didn't you Robotnik... I hope you enjoyed the show, because YOU'RE NEXT." Blade threw the ball to the ground as it quickly took to the air before it hit, flying away towards what appeared to be the other side of the city. Blade merely returned into the building, only to be met by an army of SWAT-bots the battle inside the building went on as Robotnik was seen leaving the building, a timer on his hand as he laughed.

"Just as planned..." Robotnik spoke as the timer counted down from 3, the battle continued on as the timer reached zero, Instead of exploding, the building merely shook violently falling down into nothing but debris, finishing off with a loud and powerfull detonation.

Meanwhile, the sphere continued to fly, zigzagging out of control until it entered an odd looking building, entering though what looked like a tube, and emerging into a room full of brand new pods, each pod containing what looked like a body. Except for one witch was already opened. It finally stopped at a pod labeled"Circuit- 002". Whirring noise could be heard as the Sphere hovered in front of the pod. The pod then ejected a type of holding canister especially designed for the sphere. Once it landed on the canister, it locked itself in.

The canister inserted itself into a slot that seemed to be built for it, as it entered; the sphere glowed intensely, spinning from side to side almost like a combination lock. A few seconds passed before a small electrical boom emitted from the sphere, arms now moved inside, removing the body's armor, as roboticized arms and computers workled all around the new copy, the welding robotic arms inside continued on with their workfillong the pod with smoke as they worked.

Meanwhile with Red, he awoke to a strange feeling in his gut as he looked around. Morning had come, and heavy Fog covered the entire area. Mac still slept as well as the Arctic Fox, The fire in the Fireplace had gone out, not long ago from the looks of the ashes witch were still red hot. Red suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the past and grabbed the side of his head, trembling as he did so. Tears present on his eyes as he remembered the little girl.

"Im so sorry..." Red spoke as he let his head drop, watching the Fog around him, the debris of the destroyed village surrounding him.

"Im sorry im sorry im SORRY im sorry!" Red cried as he held his head, shutting his eyes tightly as tears flowed from his eyes. He was then in a dream. everything seemed so real and yet so out of place, Mac stood there in front of Red, but there was no color to him, he was black and white, As red stared deep into Mac's eyes, mac suddenly spoke in the most bone chilling voice imaginable, a whisper so loud, red was forced to hold down his ears and close his eyes, closing his eyes Red saw a glimpse of intense flames and people burning within them screaming loudly. suddenly the whisper became quiet.

"waaaaaaAAAAAKE-UP!!" Mac whispered as Red jumped up sweating. The fog was gone, and it seemed to be the afternoon, everyone was gone as red looked around.

"Ah, I see your finally awake." A voice said as Red turned to see who it was, The Arctic fox was now awake, carying what appeared to be supplies in a box.

"The name is Mark, codenamed Cyth, actually I prefer the name Cyth.... you are mind me asking?" Cyth asked as red looked at him, for a few momments, finally snapping out of it and blinking a few times.

"Ahem! um... my name is Russel Packard, I preffer Red." Red replied as he stood up and placed his clothing back on. "Have you seen a half roboticized fox walking around here?"

"Yes, he went off looking for more equipment, we managed to scavange up an old Shuttle Craft, hes currently fixing the last few parts on it before its ready for flight." Cyth spoke as he gave Red a food ration Army Surplus.

"It will be a few weeks before we get to leave this village, I have advised the freedom fighters what happened through radio, they are working on a mission having to do with what robotnik calls the Doomsday device, they are currently trying to find out what its about. Thats all the intelligence I have for you, sorry I cant give you any more Freedom Fighter." Cyth said as red looked at him surprised.

He thinks im a freedom fighter? Red thought to himself as he nodded. "Thank you"

A few days passed before Mac finally repaired the Shuttle Craft, Red on the other hand had explored the city and found it to be deserted. Red had now adapted his fathers identity and became part of the freedom fighters, he walked around the ruins of the city just staring at nothing, They had advised the other freedom fighters not o aproach, to make Robotnik think that the village was in deed dead, and it seemed to work too, with the excception of a few scout bots. A mere week later, it was now late afternoon as Red sat near a camp Fire. Since then a new recruit had joined the Freedom fighter group. Her name was Laberynth, the white Liger, she was a rookie, but a damn good marksman and close combat fighter, she just never seen battle up close. They all sat around the fire eating their rations as Red stood up.

"Mac, is the shuttle ready?" Red asked as Mac turned to Red.

"Yes, its fully calibrated and ready to go." Mac replied.

"Then tomorrow we hunt for this Electric Demon character." Red spoke as everyone froze.

"Us... Alone?" Cyth asked as he chucled. "My village could barely singe him... what makes you think YOU can beat him?" Cyth finished as Red stared at Cyth.

"Because I have a score to settle with him." Red spoke as he sat back down, everyone still remained quiet.

"But why?" Mac asked

"He knows something about me that I dont know... he called me a different name before..... wrath... and he did not kill me right away either... he was amused with me as I am amused with him." Red replied. "You can join me if youd like..." Red spoke as everyone remained quiet.

"Ill go with you Red dont you worry... " Mac said aloud as he stood.

"I havent paid Mac my debt so I will go with you untill I repay him." Cyth said as he too stood. Laberynth on the other hand waved at Red.

"Count me in too, I need the cash, but untill then... good night" Laberynth said as she fell asleep, everyone looked at her strange and decided to copy what she had done... falling asleep aswell all except red, who watche the stars above him, watching a falling star as he began dosing off.

Meanwhile, as the week passed by, a new metal was desighned for the armor the new copy would use. It would absorb inmense ammounts of electricity and neutralize it or utilize it for personal gain as to power up weapons and armor. .

The last part wasn't removed, though, instead it was added a few parts. Half of the head structure was removed, inserting a small micro chip. Immediately, as the chip was inserted, the body's eyes began to glow blue. The moment the head structure was properly replaced, Circuit moved his systems to hostile mode, and then punched himself out of the pod, landing on the ground as he began looking at himself and his new upgrades.

"Interesting..." Circuit said aloud as he then walked to the pod and conected his console to it, downloading his memory into his hard drive, the momment he began, the room went dark, as Circuit was surrounded by electricity that seemed to emmit from nowhere, Circuit screamed loudly now as he was thrown a few ways off a few momments after. Circuit then got up and looked around, and merely... began laughing.

The pod's tubes merely hissed so did his shocks. His laughter grew as a strange shock of electricity emitted from his head similar to that of voids.

"I... was defeated, by an organic..." Circuit spoke as he screamed, he yelled loudly as he punched through a desk, and then threw it at a group of pods, causing them to detonate.

"I WAS DEFEATED!!!" Circuit yelled as he screamed the smoke and fire from the previous detonation passing and enveloping him. Circuit then opened fire on a few of the pods that were there, they merely exploded as Circuit kneeled on the ground. He jumped at another pod scanning it quickly.

"OBSOLETE!!" he yelled as he destroyed it by punching into it and opening fire with his high powered blaster, detonating it as well as he jumped away and to another. "OBSOLETE... USELESS!!" Circuit yelled as he destroyed that one too, he then stood in the middle of the room and launched his missiles at half of the base screaming the word Useless.

A few hours later... only a few pods remained as Circuit lay on the ground Giggling and laughing...

"That... th-th-th-th-th- ThAT BaStArD Is MinE!!!" Circuit spoke in a different voice it was similar to Voids, though with a tone of a robotic voice to it, Circuit soon sat up and admired the remaining Pods that were there, He quickly picked them up and placed them near his computer console. Connecting them and linking them to the Computers main database, encoding every possible entrance as to prevent Hackers from reaching his systems. He sat at his computer and began working on upgrades for his body, giggling and chuckling as he did so using a new type of experimental metal Robotnik was toying with, he began to contact the factories into making this new type of metal for his new suits, plus upgrading the suits themselves... the remainder of the robots or swatbots now began to construct themselves with this new metal.

"YOU ARE MINE BLADE!!!" Circuit spoke as a beeping noise emitted from the PC... Red's and Mac's Bio Re-appeared.

"HoLD On... I dIeD bEcAuSe Of ThEm... If ThEy WoUlD hAvE dIeD wHeN tHeY wErE sUpPoSeD tO dIe... I wOuLd HaVe NeVeR pIsSeD oFf BlAdE aNd I wOuLd StIlL bE SuPeRiOr!!!" Circuit spoke as he began giggling and laughing maniacally. "I will KilL ThEm ToO, AnD aNnYoNe He AsSoSiAtEs WiTh... MaKe HiS lIfE hElL!" Circuit said as he laughed giggling insanely as his head gave a shot of blue electricity, similar to that of Void's.

From Robotropolis, Insane laughter could be heard echoing in the darkness.

Meanwhile robotnik stared at the screens infront of him now, Snively next to him staring aswell, both with a worried look on their faces.

"Snively... prepare the experimental SWAT-bots now... we will need them" Robotnik spoke as he smirked and sat on his chair.

"Y-yes sir"Snively spoke as he left the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." Robotnik spoke as he stared at the screen.

On screen, one could see search bots searching the wreckage of the building for any sighn of Blade... the timer shown a few weeks, after that whole time... they had found nothing...

Hope you liked it, please R & R


End file.
